


The Last Time

by TallDarkAndHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Falling out, Friendship, Taking Sides, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome
Summary: A poem.





	The Last Time

Thinking about the last time, I know now  
The dust settling over our midnight row  
I see the situation as clear as a lake  
Lying in bed for hours, awake

The abuse you faced turns you into them  
You hear her side and your brain is phlegm  
Can’t bear the idea that I have a backbone  
Can’t control your words, your face, your tone

No, I refuse to lie down and get fucked  
I don’t really do the whole self-destruct  
Maybe you should try standing up for yourself  
Then fingers crossed, you may have excelled

You’re not on her side? well if that’s true  
I’ll send you a video of me eating my shoe  
So laughably obvious, then why’d I even try  
Fruitless defence that I am the good guy

Nothing I say will ever be enough  
All I can do is call your bluff  
The real reason why you hate what I do  
Is because you hate it’s a mirror to you

I recall your face and what has been said  
Hot coal in my chest, a feeling is bred  
Never again will you put me in the court  
Never again will pain be met with a snort

So hear me loud, this is the last time  
I’ll tolerate your bullshit about “my crime”  
Because the jury returns with the verdict  
Guilty is the one who’s with the convict

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you meet someone who will make you dig up your past trauma only to use it against you to prove they are right about something that doesn't concern them. Don't put up with it. Get out.
> 
> Drop your favourite line in the comments!


End file.
